icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Creddie/@comment-3101374-20120615112359
My speculation for iGoodbye (CREDDIE, of course :) ): Carly, Sam and Freddie graduate from Ridgeway, and are all really excited. Carly and Freddie can't wait to head into college, while Sam's just happy to be OUT of high school. Everything is happy, until Spencer walks up into the iCarly studio after iCarly. Apparently, Carly's been given a scholarship to a really good college. She's happy to have this opportunity, but the problem is it's very far away from Seattle, so Carly and Spencer will have to move. At first, Carly isn't sure if she wants to leave, but Freddie and Sam encourage her, saying that it's a really big opportunity and Carly should take it. Later, Sam and Freddie have a conversation, where they admit to eachother that they really don't want Carly to go, but they respect that she needs this opportunity. The trio hold the final iCarly, where they announce to their fans that it is the last, bringing on tears from Carly, Freddie, and even Sam. They say goodbye before Freddie says "And... we're clear", but not with his usual enthusiasm. The three walk downstairs to see that all their friends and family have held a "Bon Voyage Carly" party. Carly is really happy that they all care, and the trio enjoy themselves, but when the other girls aren't looking, Freddie sneaks out and stands by his apartment. Within a few seconds, Carly emerges, saying she noticed that Freddie was missing and asks him what's wrong. Freddie admits to Carly that he doesn't want her to go, and says that it's been really hard to not be sad in front of her. Carly also admits that she doesn't want to leave them either, but that she wants the best education and therefore feels like she must accept the schlarship. The two sit down, leaning against the doors of their apartments, when Carly suddenly mumbles something: "It's not too late..." Freddie is confused, and Carly asks if he remembers when he asked her if it was too late for her to love him. Freddie is embarrassed as he says that he does remember, and Carly repeats "It's not too late..." and the two share a kiss. For the rest of the episode, Carly and Freddie find it harder to leave each other, and just as Carly is preparing to leave for the airport, she gives Freddie a goodbye kiss, intending it to be a quick peck, but neither of them want to let go, and neither Spencer nor Sam want to interrupt them, so Spencer quietly calls up the college and says that they decided to not accpe the scholarship. When Carly finally lets go, she is crying, and just as she walks to the car, Spencer blocks her off and explains to her that he turned down the scholarship. At first, Carly is slightly shocked, but then she turns around and runs up to hug Freddie and Sam in a group hug, and the trio cry and smile. The three burst into the apartment and collapsing on the couch. Carly leans her head on Freddie's shoulder and Freddie leans down to kiss her. Sam and Spencer smile at each other and Sam makes a comment about how "The way those two stare at each other? Me and Fredwad never stared like that" or something to say she's moved on from Freddie. Carly and Freddie stop kissing and say "I love you" and "I love you too" EPISODE END Whatcha think? I would've paired up Sam, but by the time I realised that I hadn't done that I was WAY to lazy to go back and add it in. XD